The Pokemon Wars Part II
by The Insane Writer of the Mind
Summary: This is a continuation from Part One, in here you meet Sabrina, Bruno and Koga and learn about their lives prior to becoming Pokemon Trainers. Also, the basic foundations for Team Rocket is formed.


The Pokémon Wars

Part II

By: The Insane Writer of the Mind

The beat goes on…

March 8, 1995

The Sun is rising on the Kanto Region just outside of Lavender; the Psychic Master Sabrina is training her Pokemon outside of the Watch Tower.

"Abra," Sabrina thought "use Psychic."

This is Sabrina,

She is a strong and dependent person. She along with Bruno and Koga were the first three Master's to ever open a Gym. It was when she was ten that Sabrina first discovered she had Psychic Powers. The scene was her relaxing in the shade outside of Viridian, from the darkness of the forest came a Beedrill. Upon seeing the Pokemon Sabrina ran and hid behind a sign warning everyone about rouge Pokemon. When she began to cry from being terrified the Beedrill closed in and Sabrina screamed,

"NOOOOOOO, STOP!"

The Beedrill continued to close in and Sabrina began to think to herself that the Beedrill would stop, and this would all be over and she could go back to her Mom and Dad. Amazingly, the Beedrill stopped flying as soon as Sabrina thought this thought. As the Beedrill hung motionless in mid air Sabrina thought "down, and don't move."

Thus, the Pokemon did, and Sabrina used this time to run away to Pewter where her family lived.

Her gift continued to show itself throughout her lifetime, when she was in the heat of battle she would control the opposing trainer and their Pokemon. Also she would use her powers outside of Pokemon as well, when she was working as a Waitress in Celadon at Lustful Pizza: The Forbidden Slice she would manipulate customers to tip her well. Life went on like that for years; she slowly climbed up the ranks of Pokemon Trainer's and society as well. When Sabrina was twenty she caught her first Pokemon, Abra. With the combination of her Psychic abilities and Abra's keen Psychic skills she destroyed every trainer she faced. When she moved to Saffron in 1988 she began construction on her Gym. While she did this however the Dojo Gym was already being built right next to hers. In order to exercise her strength she demolished every trainer including the Master. With the defeat, the Dojo Gym lost its rank as a Pokemon Gym and became a Martial Arts Gym. Sabrina's Gym was finally completed in 1993 and during the subsequent five years Sabrina had not only become a more skilled trainer, but her collection of Pokemon had grown as well.

On April 22, 1993 Sabrina opened the doors to her Gym and gave an open invitation to anyone who wanted to battle her. The battles which followed were bloody, terrifying and grotesque. Nothing like this had ever been seen before, using Mr. Mime's Barrier she was able to prevent any attack directed at her. Then, using her newly caught Haunter she could put the opponent to sleep and then use Dream Eater, destroying every Pokemon she faced.

Even now in 1995 she remains one of the most respected Pokémon Trainer's on the planet. The only thing which separates her from her fellow Master's, is her lack of happiness. Since the Gym was first opened she has trained so hard she has forgotten how to smile, and that is her only flaw.

"Good Abra, now use Teleport, take the two of us to the top of the Watch Tower." Sabrina ordered telepathically

"Abra, Abra." Abra said lowering his head and closing his eyes as his body as well as Sabrina's began to become transparent

Not a second later both Abra and Sabrina found themselves twenty-seven stories high, looking down upon Lavender and the Rock Tunnel. Walking to the edge of the Tower Sabrina picked up a rock from the gravel roof and threw it as far as she could, just outside Route 32. Turning around to see Abra sleeping she called him back to his Pokeball and returned it to her belt. After closing her eyes and considering which Pokemon to use next she called upon Venomoth.

"Venomoth, I choose you!" She said lifting the ball up and holding it right in front of her face, shortly after her call a blinding flash of red light erupted from the ball and took the form of Venomoth

"Venomoth, Venomoth, Venomoth." She said flapping her poisons wings causing tiny spores to fall majestically to the roof

Walking over and petting Venomoth softly on her head Sabrina ordered Venomoth to use Mega Drain on the trees separating the Rock Tunnel and Lavender. Smiling graciously from the rare show of affection Venomoth swooped down from the Watch Tower. When she arrived at the border of Lavender she sent tiny balls of light from her wings which attached to the trees, and sucked the life out of them. After thirty seconds the trees were dead. When Venomoth was done Sabrina smiled and called her back to its Pokeball and placed it next to Abra and began walking towards the south end of the roof. With each step she took piles of gravel were kicked up and were suspended in mid air, then shot off in various directions. This was Sabrina's way of training; she would take some object and control it with her mind.

When she reached the south end Sabrina crouched down and lifted up a trapdoor, which revealed the most sacred part of the Watch Tower. After brushing off rocks on her purple gown Sabrina tied her hair in a ponytail and left her whip on the roof. The Watch Tower is commonly mistaken for a Light Tower, when in reality it is a graveyard. The Watch Tower was constructed in 1945 when a massive plague nearly wiped out all the Pokemon west of Cinnabar. With no place to put the bodies Robert Mines, the mayor at the time ordered a tower be constructed where all the Pokemon who have died could be laid to rest. When the project began in the spring of 1943 most people felt that the plague would be over before the building was finished, however rotten corpses littered the streets for another seventeen years. When Sabrina entered the top floor of the Watch Tower she looked around to see Monk's dressed all in white soothing Trainer's who had lost their Pokemon.

"Don't cry my child, death is never something which is easy to overcome but we must remember that even when one of us passes, our memory will live on with another."

"Jynx…how could you die? We were battling just a few weeks ago, and then, what happened? You just died…Jynx." Sherri said as she covered her face and fell to her knees before her Pokemon's grave

Before, only Pokemon who died from the Plague were allowed to be buried in the Watch Tower. Then, on January 25, 1984 the citizens of Lavender rallied and ordered for their Pokemon to be rightfully put to rest. Through weeks of protesting which left the city in shambles the government caved. On February 22, 1984 the bill which allowed new graves to put inside the Watch Tower was passed.

All around Sherri, Sabrina and the Monk's were other Trainer's paying their respects to their fallen friends. Looking awkwardly to her left and right Sabrina entered the stairwell and walked down to the fourth floor. Upon reaching the fourth floor she walked through the black tapestry which acted as a door and looked for her Mr. Mime's grave. After five minuets of walking up and down rows of graves she found it.

Mr. Mime

August 23, 1985 – October 12, 1994

"We achieved everything we ever wanted to and more, but looking back it just wasn't enough."

Lowering her head and getting down on one knee Sabrina began to pray.

Out of the dimly lit room came a trainer by the name Alex, he walked up right behind Sabrina and placed his left hand on her left shoulder. Opening her eyes and lifting her head Sabrina glared at Alex, furious that he interrupted her. Standing up and lightly touching the top of the cobblestone headstone of Mr. Mime she sighed heavily.

"Honestly, I never thought you would show up here," Alex said brushing Sabrina's hair back "you never struck me as a person who would show emotion."

"You don't need to show emotion to honor the dead Alex, why are you here?" Sabrina asked as she shrugged off Alex's hand

"My Mankey died four years ago, I come here every so often just pay him a visit." Alex said pointing to a grave that was three rows to the left of Mr. Mime

"Did he have a name?" Sabrina asked

"Mark, I named him after my brother." Alex said gesturing Sabrina towards the exit

The two continued their conversation from the time they exited the tower and to the time when Alex walked Sabrina home, about two hours. After saying goodnight to each other Alex watched Sabrina enter her house before he walked away. Saffron is noted for being dangerous in the evening, not just because of crooks or thieves, but because of the Pokemon which openly roam the streets. When Sabrina reached her bedroom she walked over to her dresser and looked at a doll which was leaning against one of the four purple walls. Picking it up she scowled at it and pulled at its green hair spitefully. As she did this she whipped it across the room where it bounced off of her nightstand and lay motionless. After looking at the doll for some time she undressed and got into her bed and fell asleep.

_Meanwhile in Fuchsia,_

Koga and his daughter Janine are relaxing on the beach, in the water are several swimmers all trying to catch different Pokemon.

"So Dad" Janine said "I was talking to Lucy Pike earlier today, and she was talking about how her father was talking about the Legend of Arceus, do you know anything about that?"

"It has been said that before anything ever existed, there was a Pokemon called Arceus. Arceus was born from an egg, which is where most Egg Pokemon trace their roots back to and hatched into what became complete chaos. So, using its powers Arceus created the earth and everything around us. Without getting very Philosophical that is the Legend of Arceus." Koga said turning to face his daughter

This is Koga,

One of the greatest trainers to ever live and he is only thirty nine. His perfect combination of Poison, Grass and Psychic Pokemon has ranked him above almost every trainer alive. Several times he has applied for the Elite Four, but every time he has been denied. His abilities trace back to when he enlisted in the Army, there he studied the history of Martial Arts and eventually became a Samurai. It wasn't until his daughter was born did he leave the Military and came to Kanto seeking a better life for her. Now however as his days wind down he has trained her to be just as deadly as he, with her father's training and her advanced Pokemon collection Janine is among the top prospects in the Pokemon World.

As she rubbed Suntan Lotion on her arms Janine took in this speech and nodded her head in understanding. As the sun began to set in Fuchsia as well Koga and his daughter stayed to watch the Sun Set and listened to the sound of Pidgey's crying.

"When is your next class Janine" Koga asked standing up and brushing off the sand from his white robe "you said you were working on a report about the Philosophy, correct?"

"Yes daddy I am, my next class isn't until next Tuesday and besides all you need to know about Philosophy is that Socrates walked around, Plato wrote about what Socrates said and there were a bunch of people in a cave." Janine said resting her head on the sand

"I'm not sure that's all you need to know, I think college is a little soft nowadays." Koga said gathering his lotion and Pokeball's

"How would you know? You never went to college?" Janine asked as she turned her head to face Koga

"Your right I didn't" Koga said as he started to walk away "be home before dark."

"That's right, you joined the Military." Janie said cracking her knuckles

_Meanwhile in Saffron,_

It has just struck Midnight and everyone with the exception of three Pokemon is fast asleep. Wandering in the shadows of the dumpsters are a Gengar, an Abra and a Zubat all trying to scare people who rest silently in their beds. With Abra and Zubat going to the west side of Saffron, towards Lavender Gengar began walking to the east side of Saffron, towards Sabrina's House. Pokemon in general are not violent creatures, that is to say they will not go out of their way to injure a person. There are a few exceptions to this one of the more dangerous Pokemon is Gengar who is a Rouge Pokemon. As Gengar melted in and out of the shadows Gengar approached Sabrina's House. Without making a sound he took off from the ground and floated to the second stories first window, Sabrina's Room. Just like the rest of the Saffron Sabrina was resting silently dreaming of whatever it is Pokemon Trainer's dream of. Grinning sadistically Gengar made him transparent and passed through the window without making a sound.

"Mr. Mime, no…Mr. Mime…don't, stop Mr. Mime." Sabrina mumbled in her sleep, with each word she cringed and grabbed her blanket tighter until her nails pierced the fabric and were digging into her skin causing blood to stain her white sheets

Once Gengar was in the room he tripped over the doll and fell to the ground, waking up with fright Sabrina began to laugh at the sight.

"Ha" Sabrina said as she jumped out of her bed "a Gengar? I thought Pokemon like you were supposed to be scary."

To this Gengar floated up onto its feet and grinned sadistically, after showing his teeth Gengar stuck his tongue out and screeched loudly. With the screech all of the glass in the room shattered into pieces, but Sabrina laughed even harder. Walking over to Gengar she petted him on the head and asked if he had a name.

"Gengar," Gengar thought as Sabrina read his mind "Gengar."

The next morning Sabrina and Koga were sitting together at Saffron's local pub: Water Gun Central, as they ordered their drinks Sabrina began to talk to Koga about life.

"There are sometimes when I wish I could just say fuck it, you know just stop giving a goddamn fuck and leave Pokémon behind. Look at me Koga, I wasted my entire youth training to become the greatest Psychic trainer and now I am, but sometimes I don't see the point." Sabrina said taking a very long drink from her beer

Koga sighed and ran his index finger around his mug and tried to reassure Sabrina "when I was your age I was fighting in the Military, there was a war going on between the Kanto's and Islander's, when I was in my bunker and I saw my best friend burst into flames because of a grenade that was thrown, I thought about running. I considered the fact that being here was bullshit and there was no reason, but I stayed because I made a commitment to not myself but to my people I would defend them. You Sabrina have taken on the role of the soldier in the sense that only you can protect Saffron from the likes of evil."

Sabrina considered this as she looked around the pub and saw the different advertisements, "dart tournament next Saturday from noon to three, no one younger than eighteen can participate," "buy your scratch off tickets, one for one dollar or five for four, win up to two hundred dollars."

"Perhaps you're right Koga, being a Master does have burdens. Come to think of it I never loved anyone, I've been through my entire life just walking in the shadows basically, catching Pokémon and training them." Sabrina said chugging the remaining beer, after slamming the mug on the bar she ordered for another one "bartender, same type but spike it with grease."

After Sabrina had finished her next drink she began to giggle drunkenly and started to hit on Koga. When Koga resisted she became upset and asked him to sing her a song, when Koga compromised with her, saying that if he sang she would stop drinking he began,

"We were occupied, and never had to go outside I was your alibi we were planning our escape. We stayed up all night; we drank cheap red wine and tucked ourselves to sleep."

Sabrina nodded her head drunkenly and looked through the pub's only window and watched the children run around in circles, playing some game she didn't recognize. Sabrina pushed her half full mug across to Koga as he began the second verse,

"Please don't go, these ghosts of you, you are the only thing that helps me get through the day."

Laying her head on the bar Sabrina began to sob as she tore at her hair, cursing her Psychic powers. She cupped her hands over her eyes and began wailing about how difficult it is being a Master that she never wanted any of this, and she would give everything she had right now to let that Beedrill kill her. Koga, who had seen death several times in the Military, simply sighed and gently lifted her and escorted her out of the pub and they walked to her house.

"You should take the day off," Koga said letting Sabrina press her head against his shoulder "take a 1237, it will take your mind off of things?"

Sabrina raised her head and asked what that meant, after Koga explained that meant a vacation in Military terms she gave a chuckle and crossed the street to Hector Drive. As the two of them crossed the pothole riddled street three children in the distance were arguing over a lost toy and began a scuffle, when Koga saw this he stopped in his tracks and his eyes faded. Without any warning Koga dropped to the ground and covered his head and began yelling at Sabrina to do the same, both confused and amused she tried to pull Koga up, but he resisted. After snatching her wrist and throwing her to the ground Koga pressed his left hand on Sabrina's head and forced it down to the ground.

"Cover your head; you never know what else they might have planned." Koga said lifting his eyes to see the children laughing "Typical tactic, they will draw you in and when you least expect it they will pounce, the enemy used it constantly on us. They would say "good men, good men" and when we turned our backs they would shoot us. I don't know how many died because of it, but stay here while I go closer."

Sabrina, still confused looked around at the still street. It was to their advantage that Sabrina lived on a very quiet street, very little traffic ever went by her house because it was in the "ghetto," there were constant shootings and projects. It has been said that Saffron, once a thriving educational city now preaches violence, and now the violence is the education. As Koga maneuvered around garbage cans, occasionally looking back at Sabrina he picked up a rock and threw it directly at one of the children. When that child went down the other two scattered and Koga ran after them. Terrified from what she had just seen Sabrina walked slowly over to the child and cradled her in her hands, looking deep into her eyes she tried to read her mind.

"Child, can you hear me? I'm going to get you out of here trust me" Sabrina thought as she ran her fingers through the child's hair "can you hear me?"

"Yes," the child said "please don't let me die, I don't want to go." The child said

"You won't, trust me I can see the future you know, I am Psychic, I can read your future." Sabrina said gently

The girl smiled and tried to raise her left hand to touch Sabrina's face, but as she did this she began to breathe slower and passed away nameless.

This is how it feels to be Sabrina right now,

You are kneeling before a dead child, although you only spoke with her for a few moments you loved her. As her eye's stare up at you, glossed over and distant you feel a sense of despair. This is what life is coming to, death is what you've dealt with your entire life, yet it still burns. Resting her body softly on the ground Sabrina stood up and walked away. As she did this it was if she was walking through Pewter, it was if she was on her way to see Mom and Dad again. She was weak and depressed then, and so is the same now. Crossing the different projects filled with addicts and criminals Sabrina snuck into the Library, with each step she took alcohol seeped through her pores. The Library is one of the few places that give you joy in this changing world, there you can read of happier times, swell times when you read bedtime stories underneath artificial light. Entering the Library she sat down on the nearest bench and looked down at her hands, and began to cry. She is the strongest female in the world, the greatest Psychic trainer alive, and the emotionless shrine yet with wet eyes you begin to clench your fists and curse the world for its ugliness. Is it the world that is ugly? Or is it you and your perspective is hideous? As the tears drop down to the torn carpet miles and miles away the other hero in this trio is training, unaware of the sadness she is enduring.

With the grimmest of scowls she stood up and walked over to the Science section passing quiet trainers and people alike, and when she reached the section she picked the first book she saw and began reading, not even bothering to sit down.

_Meanwhile in Mount Moon,_

Bruno sat meditating, as he did this the cool wet ground made his white pants heavy and damp. After a full hour of meditation Bruno opened his eyes and karate chopped the first boulder in sight, which promptly split in two.

This is Bruno,

A schizophrenic boxer who becomes easily enraged, his strength derives not from his training, but his madness. His finned toned muscles are an illusion to himself; in reality he is no different than the homeless beggars. Bruno was not always like this, no in reality he was a simple shop owner in Saffron selling medicine. It wasn't until a man robbed his shop and drugged his drink did he go insane.

"I'll take three bottles of Aspirin and a pack of Cherry Gum," the man said picking up the gum and examining it "make that two packs."

Placing the packs of gum on the counter Bruno punched in the order and turned around to take the three bottles of Aspirin. As he did this the man pulled a gun from his jacket and grabbed the nearest customer, a twenty year old college student named Jacob. After taking the medicine from the shelf Bruno turned around and dropped the bottles in shock. Placing his palms flat on the counter Bruno leaned in and asked what he wanted,

"Don't be a goddamn cunt, you know what I want give me your register or else this fuck dies." The man said cocking the gun and pressing the gun so hard against Jacob's head it left a mark on his temple

Bruno nodded and emptied his register, after giving the man the money he pocketed it and pushed Jacob to the counter. As Bruno began consoling Jacob the man turned around and raised his gun,

"My name is Mark by the way." With that he pulled the trigger and blew Jacobs head off, causing bits of brain and pools of blood to hit Bruno's face, as Bruno began shaking in anger and shock Mark took the Aspirin and gum and walked out into the brightly lit city

That was six years ago, just before the Master's began opening Gym's, after the trial Bruno tried to kill himself several times but failed each time. Not because he didn't pull the trigger, or slice his throat his heart just kept beating. After awhile Bruno gave up and passed out in the Seafoam Islands, praying the cold would do him in. It was there he went insane and began cutting himself; he traced a blade on his chest into a six pack and wrapped barbed wire around his arms, creating the illusion of toned muscles. He shaved his head and became the Rock Master, his insanity is his strength and ability to survive in darkness makes him deadly, he is Bruno the Rock Master.

"What are you doing here Koga?" Bruno asked as he lifted one half of the boulder he split

"I cane to see if you'd come back to Pewter, new trainers don't have anyone to face."

Bruno turned around to face Koga and threw the other half of the boulder at Koga, causing him to fall to the ground dead. As Bruno walked over to Koga's corpse Bruno reached down and tried to find Koga.

"Where are you Koga, I know you are in here." Bruno grunted

But Koga was nowhere to be found, he was at his house writing the events which just occurred in his journal.

_Meanwhile in Fuchsia, _

Dear Journal,

Today me and Sabrina were drinking, it was nice to relax for once and get to know Sabrina a little better. Then something happened, it was like a switch clicked in my head and I lost control, suddenly I found myself in a trench firing grenades at people. It was like seeing Bobby burned alive again, it was too vivid, almost as if it didn't actually happen. Regardless I think I need to take something Sabrina said to heart, step back and try not to give as much as a fuck as I typically do. I need a break I know it, but what about Janine and her education, I can't just walk away, where will she get the money? I need a drink or two, I better get to sleep, work tomorrow.

With that Koga dropped his pencil and brushed the shards of graphite off of his desk, looking down at the red journal he closed it and used it for a pillow, then fell asleep.

This is how it feels to be the Original Master's right now,

Darkness is creeping over Kanto, you can feel it. There is a want to help, but no will to do so, there is no will left in any of you, so you do only what you know how to, go to work. For now lying drunkenly on a Libraries floor with a book in your left hand is fine, for now hallucinating is fine, even writing journals is fine but not for long. Soon the three of you depressed and lonely as you are will need to fight. But for now sleep Koga and sleep Sabrina, the birth of a new era will have to wait until morning.

The next morning,

"Let's see here, violently tortured and molested as a child, has been to seven different Mental Hospitals in the past thirteen years and is credited with the murder of his father" the Physician said reading from a clipboard "and you want to bring him here because?"

"You've housed several criminals here before haven't you, ones that others could not?" The Guard asked jingling his keys

"Not like this one, no." The Physician said throwing the clipboard on his table and walking over to the door where he could see the Ambulance "Is that him in there?"

"Yes" the Guard said, mimicking the motion "I know that this place is about to go under Delia, so just let me bring him in here and I promise you your Hospital will stay open."

"Alright," Delia said after hearing this proposal "what's his name?"

"Stephen, he is an old war vet." Craig said smiling

Delia walked up and kissed Craig on the forehead and smiled "okay Craig, how could I say no to you, bring him in."

Grinning, Craig walked out of the Hospital and signaled for Stephen to be brought into the building, as his three guards did this he polished his nametag and waited for them to come back. Once they did the first, James asked Craig what they were going to do next.

"For now, nothing our work here is done. We just needed a reason to get into the Hospital and steal a couple of things. Jessie, you drive I'm a little tired."

"Where to Boss" Jessie asked "if we go anywhere far we will need to stop for gas."

"We have enough to get there Jessie, Saffron there we will commence phase one of our plan." Craig said buckling his seatbelt

"Which is what?" James asked buckling his seatbelt

"Hiring the Master's and the first one is Sabrina."

_Meanwhile in Saffron, _

The Sun is rising on another day in the Kanto Region; Sabrina is just now exiting her house and beginning the ten minute walk to her Gym. In the distance is a black truck with a red R on it; in the truck are our three Villains, Jessie, James and the Boss. While they discussed their plan Sabrina twirled her whip around in a circle then cracked it, she did this repeatedly until she reached the Gym door. Once there she unlocked the door and propped it open with a chair from the Waiting Room. Exiting the car the trio entered the Gym to see Sabrina putting on her gown and sitting on her chair before the entire Gym. Looking at her anxiously James stepped forward and commenced with phase one,

"Sabrina." James said

"Yes" Sabrina said with her eyes closed "you haven't come here to battle, what have you came here for?"

Reaching into his back pocket James produced the same doll from Sabrina's bedroom and threw it across the Gym, where it landed eight feet from her. Sabrina's eyes shot open as she stared in disbelief, her doll just carelessly thrown before her. James, now shaking stood straight and began speaking in a false stable tone,

"That doll, you we offer you the chance to take it back, everything that is you if you join us. Sabrina think about how much your Psychic powers mean to you, how much you've always wanted to use them but could never do any real good with them. Join us and we will create the greatest Army of all time. We, the four of us will destroy all of those who hurt you."

Sabrina stood up and walked over to her doll, kneeling on one knee she lifted it up with her hands cupped and glared at the trio. Walking back to her chair she sat down and placed it on her lap so the eyes faced Jessie. Sabrina petted her dolls hair gently and accepted their offer.

"Grand" the Boss said "that was far easier than I thought, you Sabrina welcome to the team."

"What is our name?" Sabrina said walking past them and into the brightly lit city

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, what did you say?" The Boss asked

"If we are a team then generally we have a title, so what is it? Or are the three of you mindless to the point of insanity?" Sabrina asked tucking the doll into her left side pocket

"We are working on that Sabrina, trust me. I wish I could refer to us as something more than the team as well, but for now we are just drawing support." The Boss said

"I see" Sabrina said walking past them again and sitting down in her chair "alert me when you know more, for now I am working."

The trio gulped as Sabrina gestured for them to leave, as they did this Sabrina gave a light chuckle.

This is Sabrina,

For years you have searched for meaning and it seems you have finally found it. By now your powers have twisted your mind in such a way that anything makes sense, and hurting people seems even better. Looking up from your doll you see three people entering a truck and driving off, three people who you could easily have destroyed, but you couldn't because of your doll. Now as you set the doll down you wait for your next challenger and close your eyes, trying to picture their face. This is Sabrina right now.


End file.
